500 Days of Artemis
by Red Shade43
Summary: Based off the movie 500 Days of Summer. Wally West is a hero and a banker. His life is boring, and not going the way he wanted it to. But then came Artemis. Artemis, the wonderful, beautiful girl who shot arrows. But what does she call him? Friend.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ or 500 Days of Summer.  
**

**I was listening to 500 Days of Summer song 'Us' By Regina Spektor and a wave of... stuff came over me and wanted me to make this.  
**

**NOTES  
**

**1: This isn't (obviously) the same first emotions that Wally and Arty shared in the series. They meet differently here.  
**

**2: Please excuse the possible OC ness. Mostly Arty because she's a bit older, and is slightly more mature.  
**

**3: Pretend that everyone was still apart of the Team with just Aqualad, Arty, Superboy, Rob, KF, and Miss.M till I address otherwise. Also, Rob's 16, KF and Arty are 21 (Just go with it) Roy is 24, Miss.M and Supey are 22.  
**

**Without further ado, 500 Days of Artemis  
**

* * *

**DAY 487**

Robin went on his motorcycle and sped to Keystone City. The moment he was outside Wally's new apartment, he jumped off and quickly strode inside. There he saw Roy and Kaldur impatiently sitting at the door. Roy stopped leaning and went straight up.

"Where is he?" Robin said quickly, already walking up the stairs. Roy started up the stairs.

"In the kitchen." On the way up, they began talking about what was happening.

"He won't talk about it. He always talks about it."

"He's not even talking."

"He won't eat"

They reached the room with noises of shattering glass.

"And he's breaking the plates." Roy muttered as he fumbled to open the door. There stood Wally, twenty-one year old with a stressed frown on his face. He picked up another plate just as they came in, but didn't throw it at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He said gruffly, not looking.

"To get you to say what happened." Wally turned his head towards the boy.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well for starters, put down the plate and sit down."

* * *

"So, what happened?"

They were all sitting down across from Wally. They already gave him food, and water was in front of them.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Wally looked down at his water. Dick picked up his.

"So start from the beginning."

* * *

**DAY 1**

Currently, Kid Flash was running through the rainforests of Puerto Rico, seeking Cheshire who was somewhere around here. She wasn't necessarily doing anything wrong, but they were just putting her in custody for a good measure.

He had only been running for about a minute before having to come to a complete stop due to a slicing sound. Just as he stopped, a ninja star planted itself into the tree next to him. He looked up to see Cheshire starring down at him.

"You know, it would of been a lot less painful if you let that hit you." She said, sliding out her sais. The two immediately went into combat, him somehow losing. After about two minutes, he found himself on the ground. She put the tip of her sai to his throat. Before he could do anything, a bat-a-rang sliced Cheshire's mask with enough force it off. She went into a fighting position, but an arrow sliced through the air and turned into a net, trapping Cheshire against a tree. Though this didn't last long, as she simply cut the binds.

"It's been fun, but I gotta go." She backed into the bushes. I went to get up, but Rob held up his hand. "Sorry, but I don't think trying to find her again will be successful." Just then, the rest of the Team came in. Aqualad stood towards the front.

"What happened?"

"Well, Kid Idiot here had a run in, but she got away. By the way, who shot the net arrow?" Aqualad faced towards the trees.

"Artemis, you can come out." An archer jumped from her perch in the trees. There stood the most beautiful being Wally had ever seen. Her hair was blond, ending towards her waist. Her green costume showed a bit of her stomach. It was to late at night to see her eyes, but he could see the light defense in her eyes. She eyed the team with a light smirk on her lips.

"Team, this is Artemis."

And that was day one.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, we were all there for that." Dick sighed. Wally barely noticed.

"I loved her so much. He smile, her eyes, the way she fought, and her laugh." He said with a smile. Aqualad leaned forward.

"What happened, my friend?"

"Well, I think I need to say the basics first. It started day..."

* * *

**DAY 15**

"I'm over her." Wally declared while stuffing his face with chips. Dick was laying upside-down on the couch at his manor.

"How? You've been obsessing since she saved you two weeks ago."

"For one, that was 15 days ago. Second, she's too defensive. No way I can get with her. I'm over it." Dick laughed.

"You're even counting the days." Wally blushed. " Dude, that isn't how it works."

"I haven't even seen her in the daylight. I haven't even seen her eyes." Robin shrugged.

"Whatever." He flipped to his feet. "Let's go to the Cave!" With that, he ran to the manor's zeta tube. KF sighed before catching up to him. When they got that, Rob immediately went towards Aqualad, M'gann was talking to Artemis, and Superboy was sitting alone.

Eventually, he got bored quick and walked outside. He sat on the beach and looked at the sky. Stormy. Wally never found storms that interesting. Boring and dull, actually.

"Hey."

Wally turned around to see that it was Artemis. She was wearing a white tang-top with a brown jacket and jeans. She sat beside him. They were quiet for a little.

"I haven't really seen you around the Cave." She said.

" Oh, uh, yeah. I can't really anymore, because I have this day job at a bank." She gave him an odd look.

"Doesn't seem like it'd fit you." He laughed.

"I hate it, actually. I wanted to be chemist."

"What happened?"

"It didn't... work out."

"Oh."

It went silent yet again. They watched the storm come closer.

"You know... you should try to be a chemist someday. I'd be seriously annoyed if I was stuck with a job I hated." She laughed. He listened to the sound.

"I don't know. Maybe someday." It went silent again.

"Storms are weird, aren't they? They swirl and form and pour water on people. I like them." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I think I'm going to go inside. See you later, Baywatch." With that, she turned and left. But right before she did that, Wally caught a glimpse of her eyes.

They were gray.

Like storms.

Wally liked storms.

* * *

**DAY 58**

"Ask her out."

Wally shook his head. "Nuh uh. Not going to happen. She's not interested." He replied simply. Robin laughed before becoming unnaturally quiet. Then he flipped to his feet. "OH YEAH!" He yelled, fist pumping the air.

"What?" KF questioned, Rob turned around with a grin on his face.

"Tomorrow's Arty's birthday!" He exclaimed. The older's eyes went wide.

"What should I get her?" He asked, jumping to his feet. Rob shrugged, but Wally didn't wait for anything as he ran out and scoured to world for a present, and then he found it.

* * *

**DAY 59**

Wally ran into the Cave when Artemis was just arriving. He hid behind a couch and told the others to shut up. When Artemis came in, they jumped out. Immediately, she reached for her arrows, but noticed the presents and laughed. Dick ran up and started talking to her, and, to Wally's demise, pointed at him. She smiled and made her way towards the now-scarlet speedster.

"So, Rob tells me that you freaked out when you found out that today's my birthday." She smirked. He loved that smirk.

"Uh, yeah." He laughed sheepishly. "Kinda took me awhile, but I found it." He went for his back pocket where it was held, but her hand stopped his. Her hand was warm.

"Best for last." She said before turn around and going for the cake. Robin lit the matches and the candles. She was turning twenty-one today.

The team sang happy birthday, and clapped when she blew out the flames. The room went dark and when the lights went back on, Robin had already given a slice to Artemis. Robin started slicing up the cake, and gave KF the three biggest pieces.

"You tend to eat a lot." Artemis said to me. Wally nodded.

"High metabolism." He replied. She nodded. He started explaining to her about the experiments and stuff when he finished his cake. Cake. What was the waning that someone had for cake?

His eyes widened. "Oh no." He muttered before speeding of in search of Robin. He found the boy with a match in his hands while hanging upside down from the rafters. M'gann was trying to get him down, but he would laugh and wave the fire in her face.

"I like fire cause it's so pretty." He said before swinging his legs off and making a free fall for the ground with a huge smile on is face. Wally quickly caught him and touched his comm. link

"Batman."

Silence.

"What?"

"It's Robin."

"What. Happened?"

"He ate cake."

There was a sigh.

"Send him through the zeta tube."

He walked over, but before he got there, Artemis trailed him.

"He gets sugar rushes like nothing you've ever seen." She nodded.

"So what now? We throw him in the ocean?" I laughed

"He would just swim as far down as he could and not care about water pressure or the need to breath. We have to send him over the zeta tube to Bats"

When we reached the tube, he jerked up and looked at Artemis.

"HE LIKES YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Wally threw him into the tube before anything else could be said.

"So." She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, he gets a lot of sugar rushes and-" She laughed.

"No, do you like me?" He rubbed the back of his head..

"Uh, yeah."

"In a friend way?"

"Erm, sure yeah. In a friend way." She was smiling and nodding. It was quiet for a moment.

"I think I should check on him." Wally said. She grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, what about my gift?" He smiled and reached in his back pocket and pulled out a box. She smiled as she took it and and opened it, she lifted it out of the box. It was a locket. She opened it and saw that it was also a small watch. The picture in it was a picture of the Team with her photo-copied in it. She laughed and put it around her neck. It was gold, almost as brilliant as her hair, Wally thought.

"It's beautiful." She said. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, and Wally noticed how close they were. He looked at the zeta tube.

"Uh, I think I should go." He said.

"Oh, yeah. See ya." She said before slowly backing away. He did the same waving.

"Yeah, bye." The light engulfed him, and all he could think of was her smile.

* * *

**DAY 60**

Wally was just finished with work, and decided to go to the Cave. When he got there, he found that M'gann and Conner were on a date, Rob was doing his 'Dynamic Duo' (Which was slowly crumbling) thing with Bats, Kaldur left three days ago for a week in Atlantis, and he had no idea where Artemis could be.

He sat on the couch, but fell asleep while watching some TV.

"Hey."

He woke up to see Artemis staring down at him, a golden locket hanging from her neck.

"Hey, uh, when did you get here?" She smirked.

"Just now." She jumped onto the couch next to him, a bit close for friends. He sat up.

"So, how was the rest of the..." He trailed off as she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. She parted after a second, but went back and put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. This went on for ten seconds before she leaned away from him, gave him one last look into his eyes, and left. The computer voiced her name as she zeta-ed away. He sat frozen, trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**DAY 124**

The two were holding hands. They were still calling each other friends, because Artemis called them that, and had kissed, held hands, and much more for the past sixty-four days. Wally counted.

They were on their way for training. They usually didn't train together, because of Wally's schedule, but today he got his first day off in about six months. They zeta-ed to the Cave, where everyone was waiting.

Canary paired everyone up. Wally was with M'gann. They fought for about five minutes, the collars on their necks preventing them from our powers, when she switched us up. He was with Artemis. They began, and Wally watched the way she fought. When he punched, she would block and arch her back to kick. When she leapt in the air, her hair danced with her. She moved swiftly, and Wally could barely concentrate. At some point, she was able to trip him, leaving him on the ground. He stayed like that long enough for Artemis to worry she gave him a concussion.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked. In fact, he was amazed. He replayed the twists and turns she did in his head, amazed at her grace. When she tripped him, she was smirking.

He nodded in response and she helped him to his feet, pecking him on the cheek before walking over to Robin, who was grinning like mad. All he could think of for the rest of the day was the way she fought.

* * *

**DAY 312**

Wally was over Roy's house now, just out of boredom. They had gotten onto the topic of Artemis.

"So, what are you exactly?" The archer asked, sipping some milk before flinging it at the trash can like a bomb and spitting all the saliva out of his mouth.

"Well, she still calls us friends,and we haven't exactly labeled it yet." The speedster called from the couch. Roy laughed.

"Friends? Everyone knows you guys are more." Wally shook his head.

"I don't want to ask and ruin everything."

"Whatever, well what do you think of Zatanna and Rob?"

* * *

Artemis and Wally had later gone out to her house They were cuddling on the couch when the conversation with Roy came back to his head.

"What are we?"

Artemis looked at him."What do you mean?"

"What are we doing? What are we?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what we're doing, but I'm happy with it. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, of course I am. But what are we then? Friends or... Girlfriend and Boyfriend?"

"I don't see why we have to label it."

"I do. You've been calling us friends, but do friends hold hands? Do they kiss or go on dates?"

"I don't know, Wally, do they? Because I think that I have a say in this too, and I think we're friends." He stood up.

"Well I say we're a couple!" He yelled. "You know what, whatever." He said before picking up his jacket and going through the storm to his house. He threw himself onto the bed, staring at his phone, wondering if he should call her.

* * *

**DAY 313**

Wally had taken off is shirt and changed into some night pants sometime that night. He was woken up by a knock on the door. He picked up a plain brown shirt and slid it on as he walked to his front door. He saw Artemis standing outside of it and opened his door to let her in.

"Look, I'm sorry that I yelled. I should of kept my cool." He said, looking down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I should of called us that sooner. It was a bit obvious, wasn't it?"" He smiled down at her and they kissed.

"So, any food?"

* * *

**DAY 428**

Artemis had become a bit quieter around him. She didn't kiss him as much, and she didn't laugh as much. Everyday, though, she wore his locket. She hasn't taken it off. Ever. But that didn't change the fact that they were growing distant.

And today was the beginning of the end.

"Where's Artemis?" Wally asked when they were on a Team debriefing. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"I would think that you would be the first to know." He said. Kid raised matched his face.

"Know what?"

"Wally." Robin said. "Artemis quit."

* * *

** DAY 487**

"And since then, I haven't seen her." Wally finished. They all nodded.

"I have no idea what her reasons were, my friend, but I am sure that everything will one day be explained." Kaldur said. Wally sighed.

"Well, it helped enough that I talked about it. Now shoo, I have work tomorrow and I'm emotionally drained." They all complied and Rob touched his shoulder lightly before leaving. He flopped down onto his bed, dreaming of a certain archer that night.

* * *

**DAY 488**

"Please, I just need to have a little more time before I can pay these back."

A woman was begging to a jerk co-worker, Leon, who refused to help this woman.

"Lady, you need to pay these now or they will only rise."

"Please, my kids-"

"I'm sorry, miss, but you need to go." He said as a tear slipped down her face.

"Please." She begged, tears running down her face. Wally clenched his fist as Leon tried to get her to leave. After he had resorted to trying to pull her up, Wally took action.

"Leon! Let her go." The office went quiet.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Please, Leon, this woman has children and can obviously barely pay for herself. Give her another month to pay her loans."

'That goes against the rules. We can't pick favorites."

"This isn't picking favorites, this is doing the right thing. Something that we don't do. People try to pay for their families, for their kids, and use our money, and we double what they take from us? We take more money than we give. We're ruining families, and I'm tired of it. I quit." With that, he walked out of the job he'd been on for the past year and longer.

* * *

**DAY 489**

Finally, Oliver and Dinah had gotten married. Today was the day that there wedding played out.

Wally had dressed up in a suit and was sitting on the front bench. He wasn't the best man, Roy was. Two of the brides maids were there, but everyone was panicking that the third wouldn't make it.

"There she is!" One of the brides maids yelled. Dinah perked up.

**"**Artemis!"**  
**

Wally wiped his head around and saw Artemis in a green bride's maids dress with a golden necklace, running up.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. She went on explaining it, but Wally didn't listen. He hadn't seen her in two months, but that felt like two years for him.

The rest of the wedding went on like that, and then came the after-party.

"Wally?"

He turned around to see Artemis standing behind him.

"Oh, hey Artemis." He said with a smile. "Where have you been?"

And then she explained the last two months, but before she could completely finished, M'gann demanded her attention, and they walked off. Wally ate a bit more wedding cake before turning back to the two girls only to find his worst nightmare.

Wally felt sick and ran out of there, full speed, and to his house, his heart breaking.

She found someone else

There had been a ring on her finger

Artemis was getting married.

* * *

**DAY 490-494**

He hated her.

He hated her ugly smirk

He hated her eyes of storms

He hated the way her hair flung itself wildly as she fought

He hated her stupid laugh.

Wally had stayed at home, ignoring calls from everyone and pretending he wasn't home when someone knocked on the door. He did nothing, because he didn't have a job or a girlfriend. He just ate and slept, feeling no need to do anything. There wasn't anything to do.

Artemis left him behind.

Artemis left him behind

He thought that over and over again, emotions building in his mind until another thought went over that one.

He was the fastest man alive

He pushed himself up and started to erase the board on his wall that he usually used for bank equations and started on chemicals. He charted all he had known and more.

No one left him behind

* * *

**DAY 495-499**

Wally had sent in an application for a chemistry lab nearby and had created equations. He had worked out and saved lives and did missions with the Team, not saying anything about Artemis. He cleaned up his house and visted everyone's house and spent time with his friends. Everything was going perfectly. And tomorrow was the start of his job. Well, his interview, but he had it.

For once in the past three months, he felt confident.

* * *

**DAY 500**

Before the interview, he went to his favorite place in the world. The beach by the Cave.

He sat there for awhile, watching an incoming storm like he had 485 days ago. When he first actually talked to Artemis. He smiled at the day.

"Hey."

He turned around at the sound. The sound of _her _voice.

"Artemis." He said. She walked over and stood by him.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was quiet.

"I've been worried about you, you know." He looked up at her. "No one saw you for awhile, and I got a bit worried."

"I'm fine." I said. She didn't look convinced. "I quit my job." She raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to an interview later for a job in a lab." She smiled.

"That's awesome."  
It was quiet again.

"You should've told me." She looked down at me.

"I didn't know how."

"What's different, between me and him? Why did you get married in two months when we were together for a year?" She looked towards the storm.

"I woke up one morning and knew. Something that I wasn't so sure with with you." He nodded. She turned to leave. He stood up.

"Artemis!" He called after her. She turned around. Wally said the words he never thought he would.

"I'm happy for you. _**Both** _of you." She smiled, and walked away. He had a feeling of closure, and that he wouldn't see her ever again. As she walked away, he noticed a certain golden locket was missing from her neck.

* * *

Wally sat down in a waiting room, alone with another woman for the job.

"Are you here for the interview?"

He turned his head towards the other woman. She had dirty-blond hair, her eyes a gray-ish blue.

"What?"

"The interview... for the lab?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Me too. Competition." He smiled.

"I hope you don't get the job." She looked at him with a face that said either offense or playfulness, he couldn't tell.

"Well, in that case, I hope you lose too."

"Wallance West." He stood up and went towards the conference room. He stopped though, and turned back to the other girl.

"Hey, um... after this do you want to get coffee?"

"Oh.. sorry, I'm meeting with someone else." He nodded and turned to leave. He made it for about five steps.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned back.

"I'd love to." She smiled. He laughed in relief.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Diana*." His face went slack with shock. He smiled.

"Well, Diana, I guess I'll see you later." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, later." He smiled at her for one last time before he walked into the conference room.

He mentally erased the last 500 day with all the emotions and pain he had felt. Because today was...

**DAY 1**

* * *

AND SO ENDS 500 DAYS OF ARTEMIS. This is a YJ version of 500 Days of Summer.

(I'm Diana) *For all you un-educated people, Diana is Artemis in Roman

here are the character equivelents

TOM- WALLY

SUMMER- ARTEMIS

MCKENZIE- AQUALAD

PAUL- ROY

RACHEAL- DICK

AUTUMN- DIANA

Those were the most important switches. You should really watch the movie. I like it a lot

Also, a shout-out to RunningQueenx5 for betaing this whole thing :D

**REVIEW**

**VVVV  
**

**VV  
V  
**


End file.
